The Agent
"He used to be a legend. One who would give hope on the grim battlefield. In the final days of the war, people say he even worked to ensure The Ark's launch. But now... The only thing he's launching is despair and confusion" (Credit to my boy Robo for the awesome sketch) What was once someone fighting for the pure form of justice, has decayed into someone on a blurred, broken mirror of justice. Fighting for neither the Autobots or the Decepticons, but leading himself and the world on a twisted path to "restore the universe," Agent is a Dimensional Guardian from OverNexus the Dimensional Hub for travelers and Guardians. His true birth Dimension, is unknown. He has a very big grudge for the Headmasters, despite being former friends with Windblade. He is almost never seen without his partner, the Dimensional Guardian known as Ouja. Before the battle of Earth, Autobots described him as a mythical legend, appearing as a fast, silver speedster appearing only when the Autobots are in dire need, quiet, yet imposing. The Agent isn't shown to use many weapons, but is shown that he enjoys the use of twin Scatter Blaters and a small tomahawk. Like other Guardians, he has the ability to open and close numerous portals across dimensions and worlds. Whereas Ouja likes to make a fun show of his fights, Agent just wants to get it done with, not wishing for unneeded suffering. Agent carries the dead weapons and technology of Guardians long past, giving him a vast wardrobe of options in battle, however many are in disrepair and don't function correctly, or just don't function at all. Agent transformers into a very bulked up Space-Tricycle, not really the most disguised of forms, but seen as a custom motorcycle by most. Agent appears as a rather slim and flowing Cybertronian, as he is made up of many smaller Motorcyle parts. He wears a tattered black and gold vest of a former comrade, paired with his black cross-shaped visor and silver Armour. While moving, he seems to emit a black and blue form of radiation, said to be "Dimensional Residue" caused by him crossing timestreams. While his determination to protect the Dimension may be the source of his strength, it can also be his weakness. And one Megatron would not hesitate to use to his benefit. Fortunately for Agent, Megatron is usually too busy planning Earth's destruction to do so, but when he does, he uses clever threats to force Agent into helping the Decepticon cause. As of now, The Agent has two primary theme songs. One for his main appearances , and one for battle. Ultimate and Super Abilities Super: Saviour of Dimensions '' The Agent gains two pages of teleportation through portals. This teleporting is uninterrupted, and has a standard cool down of 5 Battle Pages. '''Ultimate: ''Future Fusion' ''The intersection of two wishes... The efforts of two... Manipulating Fate, Manipulating the past, present and the future. REQUIRES OUJA TO BE ACTIVATED. History Pre-Earth On Page 4, he saved Sideswipe and a crew of Autobots from Shockwave and Onslaught, and managed to destroy a Decepticon stronghold. He made a few appearances after, as if he was monitoring things. Earth To be seen